Kazumi Onimaru
カズミ |romaji = Onimaru Kazumi |image = KazumiOnimaruFirstRealAppearance.png |gender = Male |friends = Verno Fahrenheart Miguel Torres Chrono Shindou Tokoha Anjou Shion Kiba Taiyou Asukawa Aichi Sendou Kouji Ibuki |relatives = Kazuma Shouji (Step-brother) |deck = Nubatama |avatar8 = Stealth Dragon, Shiranui Demon Stealth Dragon, Shiranui "Oboro" Enma Stealth Rogue, Mujinlord Evil-eye Hades Emperor, Shiranui "Mukuro" |avatar9 = Blazing Demonic Stealth Dragon, Shiranui "Zanki" Evil-eye Vidya Emperor, Shiranui "Rinne" |teams = Ogre |anime appearance = NX Episode 49 |jpva = Masaya Matsukaze Ryoko Shiraishi (Young) |enva = Tenaj Williams |birthday = 26 July |blood = B }} Kazumi Onimaru ( カズミ Onimaru Kazumi) is the main antagonist in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: NEXT, and later a secondary protagonist in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Z. He was forcefully Diffriden by Stealth Dragon, Shiranui up until the final episode of NEXT. Appearance He has long, very light blond or even white hair that's tied in a pony tail and yellow eyes. He wears a black suit over a red shirt. Personality Kazumi feels remorse and feels that he was too weak to help out Shiranui. Kazumi's true personality is shown to be similar to the persona used by Shiranui when he first encountered Chrono. History Cardfight Vanguard Next At some unknown point of time after the closure of the Stride Gate, Kazumi was forcefully differiden by Shiranui and was under possession of Shiranui until Shiranui's battle with Chrono Shindou in the final stage of the Under 20. Shiranui then left Kazumi's body while having a brief conversation of Shiranui as the diffride ends. Kazumi then reunite with his younger step-brother, Kazuma. Kazumi and Kazuma would later have a cardfight with each other, will Kazuma stating he will overcome Kazumi for sure, the outcome of the battle was unknown. Also, Shiranui had left his memories in Kazumi's mind as a warning about what is about to happen next. He later visits Card Capital 2 and meet the members of Try 3 and was delighted to see them and wants to get their autographs before Kazuma stops him. Kazumi then told everyone present about Gastille's plans for the revival of Gyze and the mission which Shiranui was given by Gastille. Cardfight Vanguard GZ In this season, the Apostles started their plan of targeting potential cardfighters to become Gyze's vessel and sending them to Relics, with Kazuma being one of the targets. Hence, Kazumi stayed by Kazuma's side to protect him from the Apostles. Until he becomes Chrono's bodyguard for a brief time since he was on the verge of becoming Gyze vessel, and would get targeted. Kazumi and Chrono later went to the place where Gyze's remaining Apostoles, Gyze himself (after diffriding Kazuma) and Taiyou was. Kazumi then witnssed Chrono dashing in to look for Kazuma and Chrono. After Chrono and Taiyou was hospitalized after Gyze summoned Zeroth Dragon of Zenith Peak, Ultima in the real world, Kazumi stayed by Chrono's side until he awakes. After Chrono awakes, Kazumi decided to fight Chrono, even though Kazumi know it is an unfair fight, Kazumi wants to know what Kazumi saw during Gyze and Chrono's fight earlier on. Kazumi then told Chrono it was Kazuma's will that made Gyze do it. Eventually, Kazumi won the game and knowing Chrono will surely bring Kazuma back. Kazuma was later recruited by Aichi to the North America Branch to fight Kazuma, whom is under the possession of Gyze, and reach out to Kazuma. Kazumi later would meet Gyze himself, whom possess Kazuma. Both of would fight each other, however, despite Kazumi's efforts to defeat Gyze by dominating his rearguards and dealing damage to win with his new G-Unit, Evil-eye Vidya Emperor, Shiranui "Rinne" and his avatar new form, Blazing Demonic Stealth Dragon, Shiranui "Zanki". Gyze managed to bind 5 Zeroth Dragons and successfully Ultimate Strides Dragon Deity of Destruction, Gyze and fully awakens. Kazumi then sees through Kazuma's memories and memories of his past, Kazumi then realizes Kazuma did not hate him at all. Decided not to give up anymore, he held out the attack and tried to win with Mujinlord the following turn but failed. He loses the game afterwards but just before he lose, he heard Kazuma's voice and call up the heard. Kazumi was blown away to the place where Kazuma was taken by Dumjid earlier on, and was seriously wounded. Kazumi was later rescued by the Trinity Dragon and Kumi and taken to meet Chrono and his friends. Kazumi was later hosptialized after he fainted from his wounds. Waking up but still in pain, he entrusted everything to Chrono and the duty to save Kazuma from Gyze's control. After Kazumi's wounds healed, he was one of the fighters who resisted Gyze's nothingness and meet Verno again. After TRY 3 defeats Gyze, Kazumi reunited with Kazuma once again and embraces each other once more and witnessed the meteor shower later on and noted any wish will come true. Trivia *He is known to be good at rock paper scissors until he diffride with Shiranui (Character). Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Nubatama Deck Users Category:Different World Riders Category:Season 9 Characters